The Orange Wearing God (Remake)
by l-KL-l
Summary: Given another chance at life, Naruto is reincarnated as a God of Calamity. Getting his memories back with the help of a certain Shinki when he was younger (And now I don't know how to continue the summary, not very good at these. Maybe I'll update it later when I think of something.) NarutoxHarem


**The Orange Wearing God**

 **~Remake~**

 **-ooo-**

"So tell me, what is your name?" a woman asked a small blonde boy.

Since the boy couldn't speak, he decided to write his name on the sand.

 **ナルト**

"Naruto..."

 **-ooo-**

"I am god" I told my newest customer with a huge grin on my face.

"G-god?" she said as she took a step back nervously.

"Well, he is a god. If you count a lazy, good for nothing, homeless idiot as a god, then yes, he is one."

"Sniff. You're so mean, Tomone" I said with crocodile tears falling from my eyes.

"I'll stop being mean when you stop making me sleep outside" My shinki, Tomone, said.

"Don't worry, Tomone! Just you wait t'ill I, the great Naruto, becomes the King of Kings, God of Gods-ttebayo!" I said as giggles escaped my lips.

I came out of my fantasy as I noticed Tomone and my customer giving me weird looks, "What?" I asked.

"Naruto-san, you're drooling." Tomone pointed out.

I quickly brushed the drool from my chin and coughing into my hand, trying to hide my embarrasment.

"So, girl, I never caught you name." I said as I walked over to sit on one of the toilets.

"M-Mutsumi", she stuttered out.

"So, you're being bullied, huh?" I asked as I rested my chin on the palm of my hand.

She only nodded.

I smiled at her and said, "I'll cut them down for you."

"What?" She said with a mixed on horror and confusion.

"Naruto-san! You can't just say that!" Tomone scolded me.

"Come on, Tomone", I said as I stood out from the toilet and stand infront of Mutsumi and look her in the eyes, "Just tell me whose head you want and I'll bring them for... oh." I finished as I saw her walk calmly out of the restroom.

I turned around to see a quick peek of myself in the mirror.

I had long blonde hair with a bit of my hair falling on my face, **(Basically Naruto without his headband)** , blue eyes with slits for pupils, and 3 whisker marks on each of my cheeks. I was wearing a simple orange jacket, a leaf symbol sown on the right shoulder by me, black jeans, and a pair of boots.

 **(I'm only describing Naruto, the other characters you can just search em up if you wanna see how they look, you should know though. Reason for not describing the rest of the characters? Simple. I'm lazy and I'm not very good at it.)**

"You think I went too far?" I asked I looked at Tomone with a nervous smile.

"Of course you did, Naruto-san! You scared the poor girl half to death!" She yelled at me with a tic mark on her head.

"Hey! This was you fault too! I only acted like this because you said I goof off with customers so much and that's why they leave! Guess I can't take any advice from my good ol' sidekick now, can I!?" I retaliated back.

"What!? How is this my fault!?" She yelled.

I sighed as I grabbed her by the hand. I saw her blush, maybe she got a fever or something.

"Don't worry, if her bullying is as bad as I think, she'll be back." I reassured Tomone.

"O-Ok."

 **-ooo-**

"Wow, this school has some really soft toilet paper." I said with amazement as I grabbed the toilet paper from the stall, with all intentions of keeping it.

"Naruto-san! You can't just take that! It's not yours!" My good ol' saint of a shinki said.

"What the hell does that mean? Public property is my property, they wouldn't call it 'public' is the public couldn't take it now would they?" I gave my sidekick some godly wisdom.

"Oh well you look at that, another roll!" I said excitedly as I put both rolls inside my hoodie.

"Naruto-san!" Tomone scolded.

"Oh come on, Tomone. Aren't you the one that's always complaining about us not having anything? I just scored us some good ass toilet paper right here." I said.

"W-Well-" She was going to respond, but I stopped her by putting my hand up as I saw the same girl from before walk out of a stall.

"Oh, you're back. _And I didn't even notice_ " I whispered the last part to myself.

While Tomone ran to comfort the crying girl, I took the time to secretly chuckle to myself as I was able to succesfully hide the toilet paper from Tomone.

I finally decided to put attention to the girl, "So, what are you crying about?", I of course knew why, but still decided to ask.

"E-Everyone is mean to me, ignores me... Why!? Mutsumi never did anything wrong to them!" She cried out between sobs.

"Wow, talking about yourself in third person, ego much?" I said.

She was caught off by that as she looked like she just took a blow to the face.

"Naruto-san! Manners!" Tomone scolded me again.

"I told you to be polite to the customers!" Tomone said as she pulled on one of my cheeks.

"Ow, fine. Why bother with her anyways though, she's just a brat." I said nursing my cheek.

"Oh and well you look at that, just dandy." I said sarcastically as I looked at the stall behind Mutsumi.

An ayakashi.

Mutsumi looked back confused and instantly ran and hid behind Tomone, "W-What hell is that!?", she yelled.

"It's an ayakashi, and its actually been following you for a while." I said.

"It will attach to you and make you do very **bad** things", I told her, explainig as if i was explaining something to a child, "Looks like it really wants to pounce on you right now.", I said.

"P-Pou-!" She didn't finish as the ayakashi had jumped towards her. Before it could reach her though, something looked like a little chick started chirping loudly at the ayakashi, making it back away.

"Chirp Chirp Chirp!"

Mutsumi was losing her shit as she swung her hand everywhere trying to make the little chick fall off.

"Don't. It's protecting you." I told her.

"What?" She said as she stopped shaking her hand.

 **(Blah Blah Blah. Long explanation later.)**

I noticed the ayakashi was slowly getting closer but stopped when the little chick started chriping hard at it, making the hideous thing run away.

"It ran away..." She said in amazement.

"You should be thankful to the little guy there, he just totally saved your ass." I said as the little chick looked like it was puffing out its chest.

"Look, it's saying 'Don't give up! You can do it!' good advice if you ask me." I said as the chick had turned around to chirp at her.

She just stared at her new companion with nothing but gratefulness in her eyes. The girl decided it was time for her to return to class as she waved good-bye and left, leaving Tomone and I alone.

"Naruto-san, the wind." Tomone said with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Yeah, air like this is never good."

 **-ooo-**

"Wow! This school is amazing! Tomone! Tomone! Do you smell this soap!" I squeled as I kept squirting soap from the soap dispenser.

"Naruto-san! You can't just- That does smell really good." She said as she got closer to get some soap for herself.

"We should totally live here, Tomone!" I told her.

She had a thinking face and before she could respond the door opened with a BAM!

"Aaaand she's back." I said with a groan, which got me an light elbow to the ribs by Tomone.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING OUTSIDE!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

How does nobody hear her?

"Well that's rude of you, calling it a thing." I told her as I turned to look at the ayakashi with fake sympathy.

"Why can't anybody else see it!?" Mutsumi asked.

"Simple, the ayakashi is in their blind spot." I said as I turned back to look at her as the ayakashi started saying a lot of the students problems.

"Do you think the bullying would stop if we took that thing out, Naruto-san?" Tomone suggested.

"I don't know."

"Would... Would the bullying really stop?" Mutsumi asked with her head down.

"I literally just said I don't-"

"GET RID OF THAT MONSTER FOR MUTSUMI! PLEASE NARUTO-SAMA!" Mutsumi begged.

Ahhh yes, call me Naruto-sama more.

"Ku ku ku, just because you asked so nicely, I'll do it." I told her with a grin.

"Really!?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"Of course, but it'll cost you." I said.

"Wait... You charge for this?" She asked.

"No shit I do. I'm practically broke 80 percent of the time, I gotta earn money somehow." I told her.

"I can vouch for that." Tomone raised her hand to add her two cents.

"I'll do it for this." I said as I brought up my hand with all my fingers raised.

"FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND!? MUTSUMI DOESN'T HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY!" She yelled in disbelief.

"Foolish mortal..."

"Huh?"

"EVERYONE KNOWS THAT A MONETARY OFFERING IS 5 YEN!" I yelled dramaticlly.

"O-Oh, 5 yen." She said with a sweatdrop as she rummaged through her pocket.

"Hehehe." I laughed like a little kid as I grabbed the coin.

"Your wish has been heard! May you be blessed with good ties-dattebayo." I said as I flicked the coin onto the air and caught it.

As soon as I caught the coin I instantly got my Gama-chan to put away my coin.

"A frog wallet? Really?" Mustumi said.

"What!? You making fun of my most trusted companion!?" I yelled at her.

"I thought I was..." I heard Tomone mumble in the background.

"You too, Tomone!" I quickly told her with a thumbs up and a nervous smile.

"Anyways", I said as I walked towards the window, "Let's not waste any more time, shall we?", I said as I turned around to flash a quick smile before jumping out the restroom window.

I heard Mutsumi yell in the background but I ignored it as I called Tomone's name.

 **"Come, Hanki!"**

As soon as I felt Tomone land on my hand, now as a tri-pronged kunai, I instantly dashed towards the ayakashi. Moving faster than the eye could see as I slashed its body into pieces, landing on the roof of another school as I heard the monster poof out of exsistence behind me.

"Naruto-sama! You're so cool! So strong!" I heard Mutsumi's praise.

Hehehe, keep that praise comin'.

 _"Naruto-san, can you let me go now?"_ I heard Tomone ask inside my head.

"Return, Tomone." The weapon in my hand dissapeared and beside me appeared Tomone.

"Come, let's go back to the girl" I told Tomone as I started walking.

"Right."

 **-ooo-**

"Mutsumi-chan, the bullying should be taken care of now!" Tomone told Mutsumi happily.

"Yeah! Mutsumi is going to check now!" Mutsumi waved as she ran to her classroom.

"Still talking in third person." I sighed to myself as I stretched my shoudler and walked next to Tomone.

"She was smiling, Naruto-san! That's one satisfied customer!" Tomone said as she gave me a big smile.

I gave her a small smile back but then frowned.

"I might now be so sure about that, Tomone."

 **-ooo-**

"Umm, are you alright?" Tomone asked the girl as we walked into the nurse's office.

 **"LIAR"** Mutsumi yelled at me with rage.

"You didn't fix anything!"

"I never said it would. You just jumped to conclusions." I told her with a glare.

"I wish I were dead..."

This girl...

"You can't mean that! You still have your whole life ahead of you, just wait, you'll get married and have beautiful children, and you'll be whatever you want!" Tomone told her cheefully trying to cheer her up.

 **"Shut up! I just want to die..."**

Tomone was taken back by her outburst and looked at the ground.

I couldn't take it anymore as I kicked whatever was closest to me and walked towards the door.

"Come on, Tomone, we're leaving." I ordered.

"B-But Naruto-san-"

"I said we're leaving, Tomone." I ordered her again as my eyes flashed red.

"O-Ok."

 **-ooo-**

We were outside of the school when Tomone raised her head and said, "How could we just leave her behind, Naruto-san? She was really hurting."

I stopped walking and looked at the ground, "She wished she were dead... and right infront of you."

Tomone grabbed my hand my hand and clutched between her hands, "Please, Naruto-san, let's help her. Do it for me, please.", Tomone begged.

"... Fine."

 **-ooo-**

"You're still here? Get lost." The brat said from the other bottom of the stairs.

"Shut up. I'm only here because me shinki wants me to help you. Now hold still." I said with glowing red eyes, scaring her.

"W-What?" She let out before I jumped at her and slashed at her with Tomone.

"I'm a-alive?" She said as she patted her body.

"I just cut your ties with your classmates. You just when from 'bully victim' to 'stranger'." I told her before I walked off.

"Now fix your own fucking problems."

 **-ooo-**

 **Hey guys, sorry for having to redo the story but I just kinda felt like I wrote myself into a whole with the other story. Plus, I think I wrote the story a little bit better now, don't you think. Anyways, Naruto's harem is gonna stay the same, Bishamon, Hiyori, and Tomone, so don't worry about that.**

 **I don't really think I'm missing anything, so see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
